Cocktail épicé et âme d'enfant
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Mais la chose que Bulma n'admettrait, ô grand jamais, était qu'elle avait vieilli. Et qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus autant de succès auprès de la gente masculine qu'auparavant.


**Cocktail épicé et âme d'enfant.**

...

* * *

 _..._

Il y avait une tonne de choses que Bulma Brieff n'admettrait jamais.

Comme la fois où elle avait méchamment trafiqué les robots d'entraînements de Végéta, suite à une dispute, et qu'il en avait fini couvert de nouvelles cicatrices. Elle s'en était voulue à en mourir, mais elle avait prétexté une dysfonction des systèmes, et son mari ne lui avait pas fait le plaisir de taire ses reproches. A l'entente de ses remarques, toute culpabilité s'était envolée, et elle avait dû lutter contre l'envie malsaine de trafiquer encore le matériel.

Ou comme la fois où elle avait volontairement glissé quelques aliments avariés dans l'assiette de Trunks, agacée de le voir passer plus de temps avec son père qu'avec elle. Le petit s'était chopée une violente indigestion qui l'avait cloué au lit pendant les 3 jours suivants. Comme les remords et la peur surpassaient tout de même – mais pas trop non plus – la jubilation de le voir demander constamment sa mère, elle considérait ses angoisses et ses longues nuits au chevet de l'enfant comme une punition suffisante.

Mais la chose que Bulma n'admettrait, ô grand jamais, était qu'elle avait vieilli. Et qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus autant de succès auprès de la gente masculine qu'auparavant.

* * *

Nonchalamment assise en terrasse de son café préféré, l'éminente Bulma Brieff sirotait tout en réfléchissant le cocktail rafraîchissant qu'elle avait commandé. Un soupçon de menthe poivrée et de citron pressé, de quoi raviver la flamme au fond de son cœur déprimé.

A quelques mètres de là, son fils s'amusait avec quelques bambins sur l'aire de jeux. La mère de famille le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'énerve pas pour une futile raison, et qu'il détruise encore tout sur son passage. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir changer de café chaque trois mois, à cause des caprices de son petit prince.

Un léger mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, et elle détourna les yeux de son enfant. Deux tables plus loin, un jeune homme tout à fait charmant lui adressé un signe de la main, et lui avait offert un doux sourire.

D'abord hésitante, elle finit par lui rendre un sourire amusée. Intérieurement, elle sentit son ego se manifester, et une certaine fierté l'assaillir.

Ainsi donc plaisait-elle encore ! Elle qui désespérait de voir sa beauté se faner à mesure que les saisons passaient ! Elle se trouvait certes encore bien conservée, mais ce n'était ni son mufle de mari, ni son rustre de fils qui irait lui faire des compliments.

Le jeune homme se leva lentement, sous le regard intrigué de Bulma. Il s'approcha doucement, en lui tendant une rose qu'il avait discrètement chipé sur la table voisine – elle l'avait vu, mais elle trouvait la situation amusante, et ce n'était sûrement pas Végéta qui lui offrirait des fleurs.

Elle se saisit de la jolie pousse, et la glissa doucement entre ses mèches indomptables.

\- Et bien, merci, pouffa-t-elle.

Sourire et clin d'œil. Puis, le temps qui se suspend un instant, les nuages qui s'arrêtent de voler, la terre de tourner, son cœur de battre.

\- Maman, ronchonna Trunks en lui tirant la manche.

Retour à la réalité.

Il n'était plus là, le charmant jeune homme. Seule la rose dans ses cheveux attestait de son passage dans sa vie.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, et baissa les yeux sur son fils, prenant le temps de voir si elle arrivait à retrouver son admirateur aux alentours. Mais personne. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

\- On peut rentrer ? J'en ai marre, les enfants là-bas sont vraiment chiants, soupira le petit.

Bulma sourit simplement, sirotant les dernières gouttes de son cocktail, avant de quitter avec regret la terrasse sur laquelle quelques secondes de sa vie s'étaient retrouvées chamboulées.

* * *

Il y avait une tonne de chose que Bulma Brieff n'admettrait jamais.

Alors que toute la maisonnée était couchée, et qu'elle glissait quelques gouttes d'un produit de son invention dans le repas déjà préparé de son époux, énervée de leur récente dispute, elle se faisait la réflexion qu'une part d'elle-même admettait plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait.

Sur la table de la cuisine, dans un petit vase solitaire traînait le cadavre d'une rose qui avait dû briller d'une beauté sensationnelle à son apogée.

La fleur s'était fanée depuis longtemps, mais la scientifique n'avait pas trouvé la force de la jeter.

Elle avait vieilli, et elle s'était faite à l'évidence. Tout comme la rose qu'on lui avait offert, elle se fanait peu à peu, et cette réflexion ne lui faisait plus peur.

Dernière chose que Bulma Brieff, aussi fière soit elle, n'admettrait jamais.

Elle aimait son fils et son mari plus que tout. Si elle avait eu l'occasion de changer les choses, elle ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, de cadeaux ou d'attentions constantes. Elle avait juste besoin de les sentir près d'elle. Elle était heureuse ainsi.

Alors, pour faire écho à ses pensées affectueuses, elle tripla la dose de son poison, et remit avec perversion les plats dans le réfrigérateur.  
 _Elle imaginait déjà la tête de son mari._

* * *

 _Un petit OS sans prétention et prise de tête sur le ressenti de Bulma sur son âge qui avance et sa beauté qui se dégrade. J'ai toujours pensé que Bulma était une petite chipie, et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à hésiter à user de coups bas pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait et pour se venger._

 _Vos retours sont attendus avec grand plaisir !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Isadora-art._


End file.
